Nicole Watterson/Quotes
you really had us worried *hi red hi studder your been looking for mordecai too *We should go. *what's wrong this time *We were blame *gumball how could you *gumball since you slapped darwin because he touch your stuff i hav no choice but to punish you for a week *NEVER CALL ME A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!! *no, don't blame yourself for this *you shall not do this barranco. *Now where am I going to find Richard's replacement (Sees outside, sawed that Mordecai, Gumball, Wander, Red and Zim are playing hide and seek) *I got an idea. *You've been wondering why I called you here today. *Thats my line! *I am sure they are kidding. *(Crying) Why did I have fire and feound them? *Everyone please calm down. *Boys, come with me. *I got the easter platypus minion robot gnomes ready. *Dead. *Are you still upset? Wait a minute how did I broke up with you again, I kind of forgot. *Mordecai, I've had enough of you torturing my kids! Get out! *Well, Zim and Nate will rescue me, and once they do, you and who's with Mordecai will be in so much trouble! *Hey Mordecai, would you come here for a sec? *Impossible, these boys are stealing your girlfriends and some woman is stealing my husband. *not this time betrayus(tried to attack betrayus but gets possessed by betrayus) *Oh. Never mind. *richard I am so sorry for what I said I just don't know what just happen *Now where am I going to find assistant like Zim and Gumball? *We should be able to stay at a irken vacation planet, Referio for a month until the rest of these guys would stop freaking out. *this is bad we're gonna have nghtmares *her arms wildly Ghosts! *When will this Irken invader thing stop? *(Thoughts) If Margaret finds out, she would blame him, thats it, I can let him not to tell (Out of her head) Hey Mordecai, I understand you told somemof your friends a secret so I hope it works. *richard this is the dumbest idea ever, I told tou we should of forced them *grr(turns around against richard while mad at him) what shall be your point richard *how is that-(shocked and turned around see an angry richard with an axe and gulped) oh no( runned away ) *Because, we got his notebook out of his old locker. (hands Mordecai & Gumball Oracio's notebook) It looks like he figured out how to finish the omelet. (Mordecai & Gumball flips through the notes) If you're willing to take the risk, you could win the shirts for Rigby and Darwin. *Sighs At least tell me you dismantled the locater beacon. *Okay, spread out. *Ultron Sentinels are gonna take over every dimensions and kill people! *Well, you see... (Scene changes back to the flashback) While we watching TV until the channel was interrupted this program with special news when the Ultron Sentinels destroying the Elmore and killing people. (Flashback ends) I'll show you where it is. *Go!" *Okay. *What's going on, guys? I heard barffing. *I think I'll join with you guys. (barf) *(Walks around until she got choked by Argan) Argan (Still choking, but tlks more) What are my ou...doing..here? *Boys, you didn't do anything wrong. We got to tell you something? *Me and Mordecai might become boyfriend and girlfriend. *what where oh i have a strangest dream that richard was working at the park *(looks at her watch) sorry guys, gumball zim gir, skodge darwin and I will be on vacation *richard? thought I heard richard calling me.(Sleeps for 1 minute and 2 secs but been woken up by anais) *Yes sir, I also got a job as a park hero, what, I am not drunk I am serious. (Something make Nicole's office shake) sir, I'll call you back! *I don't want to know. *well I sneak up with ya then got with ya'll *All these years I had to put up with you puttin' me down, callin' me dumbass. well guess what?! you're the dumbass!! you're nothin' but a cranky prick who think his shit don't stink, so you can blow it up your fuckin' ass!! what, what? you gonna hit me? well go ahead you bald fuck! go ahead, do it! i'm not afraid of you. in fact, ill kick your bony fuckin' ass right now! *INSCPECTION! walks and looks Richard Hmm. *He got killed by Shockeye. *What do you mean? *It is? *Well, what was it? *I don't see anything. *It looks like you're telling the truth. *(Sighs and puts the door back on the hinges and slams it. Then she, Anais, and Richard go off to the car, and drive off to the museum.) *I don't see what could possibly be out there that you—. (Gasps) Oh my gosh. *Rebellious, smart, tough, powerful. It just doesn't make since. (Mordecai enters) Mordecai. *No. The instruments are all working perfectly. They just won't tell us anything. The Tardis is paralysed. Category:Quote Pages